Many users nowadays have multiple devices that they interact with, for example, a phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer etc. These devices may be used in different environments. It is not uncommon that a similar task can be done with several of these devices. In these cases it can happen that the user would like to move or continue doing the task with some other device.